Bukan Salahmu
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Yang Akane tahu, dadanya terasa bergemuruh ingin menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah Kougami. Mungkin, Akane hanya butuh seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sandaran. —a ShinyaxAkane fanfiction / mind to RnR?


**Bukan Salahmu**

**.**

**.**

**Shinya/Akane**

**Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobuchi**

**Bukan Salahmu © Kazue Ichimaru**

**WARNING! typo, ooc, and other. _I gain nothing unless happiness from this fic_ 8"D**

**.**

**_Based on Psycho-Pass episode 11_**

**_now playing_ : EGOIST **—** All Alone With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Akane bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Yuki meninggal karena dibunuh. Lehernya digorok oleh sang _psycopath_, Makishima Shougo, tepat di hadapan matanya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau balau saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di kala dominator terus menunjukkan koefisien 'bersih' di psycho-pass Makishima.

Dominator tidak bisa menghakiminya.

Maka Makishima memberikan dua pilihan: Bunuh dia dengan senapan laras ganda, atau tetap seperti orang bodoh yang menggunakan dominator rusak lalu sang _psycopath_ tanpa ragu akan membunuh sahabat Akane.

Benaknya saling berkejaran dengan waktu menentukan pilihan, namun ia lemah, waktu mendahuluinya hingga pisau bedah itu terlanjur menggores leher sahabatnya sampai mati. Kepingan memori itu terus berputar di pikiran Akane seperti putaran tiada akhir.

Sekarang Makshima berhasil lolos dari kejaran. Dalam cuaca dingin karena butiran salju jatuh dari langit, ia terduduk di sebuah kursi, diselimuti selimut darurat yang diberikan oleh Masaoka. Bola matanya memancarkan kekosongan dan penyesalan. Kata-kata 'Aku hanya berdiri dan melihat Yuki mati dibunuh' terus terulang di bibirnya seperti mantra. Dalam hatinya Akane ingin menangis, namun guncangan mental yang dirasakan terlalu kuat hingga ia lupa untuk menangis.

_Puk_

Tepukan pelan ia rasakan di lengan kirinya. Akane terkejut dan refleks menatap orang yang menepuknya. Iris cokelatnya kini menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam, ternyata itu si kriminal laten, Kougami Shinya.

Mendadak seluruh emosinya berkumpul mejadi satu, tidak bisa didefinisikan, tidak bisa diungkapkan. Yang Akane tahu, dadanya terasa bergemuruh ingin menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah Kougami. Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Pandangannya menjadi buram, terhalang oleh air mata yang mengalir dengan deras begitu saja, bahunya bergemetaran hebat setiap ia menarik napas di sela tangis.

Mungkin, Akane hanya butuh seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sandaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Kougami sedikit serak saat bertanya. Kougami sendiri sebenarnya sedang berbaring di ranjang dorong dengan kondisi yang lemah. Dua peluru bersarang di bagian perutnya, dan satu lagi di bagian tangan kanan. Namun, walaupun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Kougami tetap mengkhawatirkan Akane daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bertemu… lelaki itu." Akane menjawab dengan suara gemetaran.

"Lelaki itu?"

Senggukan terdengar sebelum Akane menjawab. "Makishima Shougo."

Pandangan Kougami menajam mendengar nama itu.

"Dominator... tidak bisa menghakiminya!" ucap Akane. Lalu suara tangisnya kembali pecah, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Aku membiarkan Yuki mati di tangan Makishima, Kougami-_san_! Aku hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh saat Yuki dibunuh tepat di hadapanku. Aku… aku tidak bisa menolong Yuki! Aku yang salah! Aku! Huaaaaa!" Melepaskan semua emosi yang ia kekang, Akane berteriak frustasi. Dan suara tangisan terus mengisi udara malam yang dingin.

"Inspektur Tsunemori, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tentu saja aku yang salah, Kougami-_san_!" Akane tanpa sadar meneriaki Kougami. "Aku yang diam saja saat Yuki dibunuh, aku yang salah!"

"Tsunemori, kau tidak—"

"Aku, Kougami-_san_, aku!"

"Akane…." Kougami tiba-tiba mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sekali lagi, Akane terpaku dengan perlakuan Kougami yang tidak bisa ia duga. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kau tidak bersalah."

Lama-lama, tangisan yang terdengar berangsur mereda.

"Bagus, berhentilah menangis," ucap Kougami, senyuman lembut terbentuk di bibirnya yang jarang ia gunakan untuk tersenyum. Ibu jari pria itu terus mengusap pipi Akane yang masih teraliri air mata. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi apa daya badanku tak bisa banyak bergerak."

Entah mengapa, Akane merasa pernyataan Kougami itu lucu. "Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Kougami-_san_." _'Begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.'_ Gadis itu tanpa sadar memegang tangan besar yang mengusapi pipinya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku berjanji akan membunuh si Makishima itu," ucap Kougami.

"Bukan membunuhnya, Kougami-_san_. Tapi _kita_ akan menghakiminya." Akane mengoreksi. Semakin merasakan sensasi hangat dari tangan Kougami yang terus menjalar ke seluruh badannya.

Bahkan, dingin yang diakibatkan oleh rintikan salju terkalahkan oleh kehangatan ini.

.

.

.

**end**

**[** 600 words story only **]**

* * *

**bacotan author : **/lalu saya guling2 habis ngerjain ini/ /heh/

Halo! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Kepincut banget sama Shinya/Akane walaupun akhirnya mereka malah bikin brokoro saya /3 Salam kenal ya~!


End file.
